User blog:NaturalFreshOtter00/Sneak Peek: Abilities Purchased at the Shack of Triumph
Beginning in Supernanny: The Theory 2017 and later in DIY, all five playable characters will now have 10 different abilities of their own purchased at the shack of triumph. Nicole: Under Construction *Invisi-Woman (turns Nicole transparent to access secret areas and be invincible to most enemies for 20 seconds) *Supreme Strength (Enables her to lift heavy objects that she normally can't) *Triple Jump (Gives her an additional jump) *Enemy Wrap (Nicole grabs the nearest enemy and squeezes it to defeat it) *Copycat (She uses a random ability by the other four charactes) *Human Missile (Lets her launch herself about 2 times her height, knocking any airborne enemies, can also be controlled) *Weapon Spin (Allows her to use a spin attack with her selected weapons) *Hole Drill (Nicole drills a hole to enter secret rooms filled with items) *Zipline Girl (Enables her to zipline on narrow ropes to reach high places) *Power Stomp (Crushes on an enemy with the foot to drive it to the ground) Sophie the Otter *Speed Sprinter (Makes Sophie run 4x faster automatically for 20 seconds, knocking any enemies in the path) *Wall Sticker (Enables her to climb up walls and wall jump) *Bubble Shield (Same as before) *Bubble Blower (Enables her to blow bubbles out of her mouth to trap enemies so they can become either jewels or gems) *Bubble Bounce (She bounces on a bubble, it can be used to jump over obstacles, but this ability is no longer active when the bubble comes into contact with a sharp object such as spikes) *Mechanical Mustelidae (Allows her to operate machinery that she normally can't. The others can't operate machinery as well) *Bubble Inhale (A bubble appears and she inhales it, making her inflated and enabling her to slowly rise up to the sky for 5 seconds) *Laser Glasses (Jo Frost's old ability) *Swimming Pro (Controlling while swimming makes it more precise for Sophie the Otter) *Super Scent (Sophie sniffs with her black nose to help her locate nearby Passion Fruits and they are attracted immediately) Catherine the Spellcaster *Ninja Catherine (Becomes a ninja for 20 seconds, She has a larger array of weapons equipped, can vanish into rooms manually, and can use ninja stars) *Girl of a feather (Sharpens her flight ability, adding 5 extra seconds to her flight time and higher altitude to reach areas inaccessible to her normally) *Slash Supreme (Catherine will quickly slash her enemies as she slightly boosts her self to 1/4 of the distance traveled via Human Missile) *Mermaid Catherine (Gives her the ability to attack underwater, and surf on top of water when running. Spell ingredients must be used to activiate this powerup) *Heal Potion (Recovers her health to 1/4) *White Potion (Brightens up dark rooms) *Jewel Attractor (Attracts nearby Jewels) *Wind Potion (Lets her use the wind to blow away enemies) *Grappling Hook (Uses her rope to grapple on edges) *Ultimate Spell (This spell clears off all onscreen enemies, only used as a last resort and only once) Category:Blog posts